


Dragon tales

by Odvie



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Dulaque learns to not mess with french wizards, Ezekiel has a partner in crime, Gen, Jenkins knows, Lot of wizard OC, Spring Trap the pet rabbit, and dragons, but he lives with it, don't forget the dragons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-09-13 20:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odvie/pseuds/Odvie
Summary: Short tales about the life of the Librarians, their Caretaker and their Guardians.





	1. Flower picking

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. The Librarians are not mine (or we would have more seasons to watch), only Nolwenn and future OC. English is not my first language, so be nice with me : I'm trying to improve.  
> Good reading ! :)  
> Before I forget : kudos and comments are always appreciated. :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a bored thief and guardian decide to help Jenkins, in their own way.

Jenkins was bothered.  
He was low on his stock of medicinal herbs and he had to order it now if he didn't wanted to run out of those precious plants he was using to create his potions, oils or balms.  
Hewouldn't have to do that if the Librarians in Training were more careful... Seriously ?! His healing oil was not apple juice ! He needed time and a lot of ingredients to create a good batch. No one was respecting his hard work these days...  
He wrote the list of plants he needed to order on a loose page and left it on his desk. He would send it later, when his tasks for the day would be done. He sighed and walked away, not aware of the french guardian and the Library's thief in the mezzanine.  
The two watched the Caretaker writing on a piece of paper and leaving it on his desk. Curious... They waited without moving or making any noise until he walked out of the Main Room. Well, they decided to leave their game of chess and walked down the stairs : what was written on the paper ?  
Ezekiel was the first to grab it and raised his eyebrows.  
"What the... Nolwenn ! Do you know what is it ?"  
She tilted her head on the side and took the page : a list was written on it. The writing wasn't easy to read but is was latin. It was familiar to her...  
"I need to check something." She said, picking her phone and starting an internet research.  
" _Artemisia absinthium_... Yes, that's a plant !  
-Jenkins wrote a list of plants ? Wondered Ezekiel. Wierd.  
-Medicinal herbs if you prefer. That's quite a list, here... He probably wrote it down so he could order them later. A shame, I know a garden where you can find all of these...  
-Really ?  
-Yes, a really high-classed druid who is a bit of a collector. He is rich and made himself a garden full of medicinal herbs. He can't stop boasting about it and how it's easy for him to use all the plants as he want. He sell some, but it's really expensive.  
-It can be free, you know.  
-Mmh ?  
-I'm a thief. Why paying for plants when you have a thief in your team ?  
-Ezekiel, you're a genius.  
-You know where he lives ?  
-Every druids know where this asshole lives.  
-Well, let's say we have a job, mate ! You're my new partner in crime.  
-Alright."  
They had nothing better to do at this moment, so stealing plants for their grumpy Caretaker... Why not ? Could be fun...  
"Wait, how does the Back Door work ?"  
If they managed to fire the Door firstly...  
It took them thirty minutes of trials but they finally found the right place : a castle built during between the 17th and 19th century in the South of France, surrounded by giants gardens and many greenhouses, the whole place only lightened by the moonlight.  
"Where are we ? Asked Ezekiel, looking around. Nice place !  
-Welcome to the Ardèche. We are at the Lassauge Castle. Not the original name but the actual owner changed it. So, this is the place to go when you wants medicinal plants without hiking everywhere to find one or two usable specimens.  
-So the Back Door here is... a garden shed. Not bad. So, we have the list, we have the place.  
-We still need baskets, scissors and knifes to pick our plants.  
-Alright, let's have a fast run into the Annex."  
Gathering the material without being noticed was funnier than Nolwenn would have thought. They had to sneak on Jenkins who was muttering about his missing list and searching after it, find some empty baskets and knifes, sneak again to the Back Door (without being noticed by Jenkins) and walking in victoriously to get back in the castle's grounds.  
"Now, let's have fun."  
Picking flowers, leaves, branchs, roots, fruits -or sometimes the whole plant- wasn't exactly fun but knowing they were actually stealing from a rich snob was more than enough to keep them in a good mood.  
It tooks them hours to fulfill the list and the three baskets they had managed to take from the Annex were now full. Ezekiel was even wearing a crown made of three stems of ground ivy, acting like a rich king with an awfully imitated french accent to make his patner in crime crying of laughter.  
The thief promised himself to visit the castle one day, just to see if there was anything valuable in it, like jewelries, or pieces of art, or priceless books... Anything.  
"I can't believe there is no security, here. Spoke the Librarian. This place is enormous, you have rare plants ar no security ! That's not normal !  
-This guy thinks he is too important for security measures. And let's say it's good for us : we don't have to fight guards, or dogs or... I don't know what he could put in here. My home is protected and it's a simple appartment. I'm as perplexed as you on this case.  
-Your home is protected?  
-Yes, magical wards and magical guardian statuette. The best I could come with. People with bad intentions can't get in, even Jeovah witnesses can't ring at the door.  
-Do you think it can keep me out ?  
-Don't know, but try to not get hurt in the process : the colonel Baird would skin me alive."  
He laughed and they had to be extra careful when they entered the Annex. No one in the Main Room ? Great ! They tip-toed toward Jenkins'desk and placed the baskets with the list.  
"You know what it needs ? Grinned the thief.  
-No ?  
-A red ribbon.  
-Oh no, you wouldn't..."  
He did.

After a while, and still not finding his damned list, Jenkins walked back into the Main Room, only to find the baskets with his beloved paper, the whole hold together with an elegant red ribbon. He raised his eyebrows at the sight : really ? Who was stupid enough to steal his list and to do all of this, just to annoy the Caretaker ?  
He walked closer, ready to make his irritation heard by everyone inside the Annex when he recognized the herbs inside. Was it... ?  
Yes it was. All the plants written on his list ! All of them freshly cut ! Who did that ? He eyed the mezzanine suspiciously : the french guardian and the thief were usually hiding there and playing chess when they weren't watching movies. No, they wouldn't do that, would they ?  
He decided to not say or show anything but took the full baskets with him as he walked toward his laboratory : his healing oil wasn't going to brew itself.

Since then, he took the habit of leaving lists of ingredients to acquire when his stocks were running low and he always found the asked items on his desk in the following hours or days. He knew perfectly who was doing this, but since they were playing the furtive approach, he wasn't going to call them out. It worked like that, so he wasn't complaining.  
Especially then he could find some chocolate bars hidden inside his "ordered" items.


	2. The weird machine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the french guardian wanders into the Annex and finds some strange things...

"Jenkins ? What is that thing ?"  
Nolwenn had been wandering in the Annex, finding some empty rooms, reading rooms, laboratories, workrooms, lot of bookshelves and finally a storage room where she could see many artefacts kept here. Some of them were in pieces, meaning that the Caretaker had certainly studied them and taken them apart so it would not be dangerous again. Some of them were the ones brought back by the LiT. And others were just here, taking dust (way of speaking, nothing was dusty here with Jenkins around...).  
At first, the french guardian had just been exploring a bit so she wouldn't get lost in a near future. Now, she was standing in the middle of various ancient objects and one of them was looking like a weird torture device. She heard the older man walking closer and closer until he found her in the room.  
"What's wrong, Miss Larcher ?"  
By the way he was standing and looking at her, she could tell he was annoyed : maybe she had disturbed him from his research... She gestued toward the torture device and asked, fearing to already know the answer :  
"What is that thing, Jenkins ? It looks like it's made to torture people."  
The tall Caretaker looked at it and hesitated a bit before speaking :  
"In fact, its primary purpose is not for torture. It had been buit during the 19th century, 1878 more exactly, and it was used to cure women from... well... hysteria.  
-Hysteria ?  
-Yes, yes, men weren't really bright at this time. They were focused on their own pleasure and didn't think that women... Well... wanted it too."  
The Caretaker was actually ill at ease : how to explain that ? He was a proper knight and explaining the purpose of this machine to a non-native english speaker was not easy at all. Damn this french woman and her curiosity...  
"Well, in the 19th century and even now sometimes, men were persuaded women could only feel sexual pleasure by penetration. And if they were not having enough intercourses, they would fall into a state called hysteria, which was more a way of being sexually frustrated.  
-Alright... But does it have a link with this weird thing ?  
-Actually, it does. See, the doctors from this blasted century believed they could treat hysteria by... -he made a face, searching for proper words- massaging their insides."  
Just by her look, he could tell she didn't understand what he was trying to tell. He decided to go on and hoped she would catch up :  
"At first, they did it manually and it wasn't really efficient and it took a lot of time, until an inventor and a doctor created a machine who could do the work for them."  
No, still not getting it.  
"What he's saying is that the torture bench over here is just an archaic version of the fucking machine !"  
They startled at the sudden voice and turned around : Ezekiel ! This one was going to give them an heart attack one day...  
Wait what ?  
"That thing is a...  
-Archaic fucking machine, mate. Repeated the thief, grinning like a cat. You know, like the video I showed you last week and...  
-No ! We agreed to NOT talk about this video ! And why is that thing inside the Annex, anyway ?"  
The Caretaker cleared his throat, glared at Ezekiel and stepped closer to the small guardian :  
"This one had been cursed and was used to kill people. You see, they would sit on the bench, get in place and the magic would keep them prisonner until they die of exhaustion and pleasure. Now, it's completly harmless but Judson didn't like it in the Main Library and sent it here. I don't understand why though... We could use it on you and nothing bad would happen."  
Nolwenn froze at the last sentence, getting more and more embarassed : why did she ask about it ? Now, she wished she never had. She definitly did not need to know they had the ancestor of the fucking machine in the Annex and this one had been used in the past to fuck people to death. And now the Caretaker telling he could use it on her !  
No.  
Nonononono !  
"Actually, it could be fun. Spoke Ezekiel wearing a larger smile, perfectly aware of his guardians'thoughts. Don't you want to try it, Nolwenn ?  
-No ! She nearly shreeked, sounding more dragon than human momentaly. I don't !  
-Actually, smirked Jenkins. Irritability was one of the symptoms of hysteria. Along with anxiety and lack of sleep."  
The french shuddered : her lack of sleep was caused by nightmares ! And anxiety... Well, work with a ninja, three Librarians who risk their lives everyday and the human version of Grumpy Cat ! If you were not stressed just by working with them, then you were in need for a serious psychological examination !  
"So, Jenkins. Played along Ezekiel, ready to tease the guardian further. Do you think our Nolwenn here needs some special treatment ?"  
She walked out before the Caretaker could open his mouth :  
"No ! Nope ! Non ! Nein ! Nicht ! I'm NOT going on this thing and I won't let you use it on me !"  
Ezekiel followed her, laughing and teasing her, leaving an amused Jenkins alone in the storage room.  
The next day, Cassandra found Nolwenn in the smallest reading room, sitting on a sofa with a book.  
"Nolwenn ?  
-Yes ?  
-What is the strange machine in the storage room ? The one who looks like a torture bench."  
The french guardian paused, looked around and finally met the red heads'eyes :  
"Ask Jenkins, he will love to tell you all about it."


	3. The ripped painting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why Dulaque was mentioning a painting in the chapter 3 of "Dragon Guardian", and why pissing a dragon off is a bad idea.

Nolwenn was happily walking toward the Post : the package she had been waiting for weeks had finally arrived ! Yes ! She finally had her new multichamber ocarina ! She couldn't wait to try it !  
She pushed the door and entered the place, greeting the only employee here :  
"Hello Thomas ! I've learnt you got something for me."  
The man showed no expression and made a sign gesture toward her. Weird... Something was wrong with him. He gestued her to come closer and whispered :  
"Two strangers in the storage room. They are not from here : they speak english.  
-What do they want ?  
-They want informations about you. Apparently, your dragonskin is not well-liked by these guys.  
-Really ?  
-Yes. Now that you're here. We can team up and break some knees."  
He got up from his chair and she followed him : who were these two strangers ? She hoped it wasn't Jenkins and Eve... But they weren't aware of her shifting ability... Strange. Who could it be ?  
They heard the sound of a fabric being ripped and Thomas paled. They rushed inside and Nolwenn could not hold back the growl :  
"You !"  
Dulaque and his ninja girl Lamia ! What were they doing here ?! There was nothing magical here !  
Well... Except Ethan, Thomas, Ninon, Julie, Melanie, Steven, Alex, grandpa Hubert, Aunt Thérèse (all magic users), the ward stones, the guardian statuettes, potions, the wands and woodstaffs...  
Alright, there were a lot of magical things in this town... But that was not the reason for these assholes to come here and annoy people !  
"They ripped my painting !! Screamed Thomas, shocked and angry by the broken and shred canvas. They ripped my painting !! I spent hours on it ! I've even found a client who wanted to buy it...  
-I'm sorry for your painting, tried Nolwenn patting his shoulder. I know how much you love painting and...  
-And nothing ! Cut Dulaque, extremely pleased with himself. That painting was ugly anyway ! Now, I believe you can give us some useful informations here. So, there is the deal : answer our questions nicely, or we will crush this beautiful blue ocarina and kill your friend here.  
-I don't negociate with terrorists.  
-Your loss."  
Lamia throw the musical instrument on the floor and crushed it into pieces. Thomas was beyond angry but managed to keep his cool to ground her fuming friend :  
"Guardians !"  
Two black dogs with red eyes apparated out of nowhere and circled the two intruders, growling and snapping at them.  
"What are those ?! Screamed Lamia. Dulaque ! What do we do ?  
-They are called Grims, answered Thomas with a dark smile. As a dark wizard, I am always prepared for things like this. Now, Nolwenn, they're yours. Give them hell, my dragon friend. Oh, you two, if you attack the grims, they will rip you apart. Nolwenn..."  
He gestued her to move and she shifted to her half-dragon appearance, the size of the room not permitting a full shifting. She hissed and pounced on Lamia first.  
"NOOO !!!"  
Thomas was back at his chair, listening to the noises, barks, growls, screams and eventual "Not the face ! Not the face !" and other "Please, stop !" or "Help!". He chuckled darkly and waited for the next client.

"Oh, hello Ethan ! How are you, my friend ?  
-Hello Thomas, saluted the man showing a letter in his hand. I need a stamp for this. What's that noise ? Are you trying a new experiment for the next Halloween ? It's a bit early, you don't think ?  
-You can say that, my friend. You know how much I love this day. But no : it's just Nolwenn trying to reach an agreement with two thugs.  
-An agreement ? Sounds more like a slaughter.  
-They deserve it, believe me. So, a stamp. Do you want a regular one or one from this new collection ? They are cat-themed this time, look."  
None of them decided to comment about the couple running away from the Post Office followed by two angry black demonic hounds, clothes ripped and bloodied. The woman was holding a broken arm against her chest and her katana was broken in half. Numerous claws and teeth marks were visible on their bodies. The man had his face covered in blood and his suit was entirely ruined. One of his shoes was missing and his canne was twisted and looked like a "U". The half-dragon roared at them as they were fleeing under Thomas'maniacal laugh and amused stare from Ethan, used to these scenes.  
"At least, they can run. Commented Ethan. Last time, the burglars weren't so lucky : your hellbeasts are really good at guarding.  
-Well, your animated wolf statue is not bad ever. I love it. I really need one like that in my garden.  
-You have nothing valuable in your garden.  
-My home in the middle is valuable !  
-You have hellhounds protecting it !  
-And what ? Another protection can't hurt. The more, the better.  
-Right... When do you want it done ? Do you have a statue to start with ?  
-I have one : a cerberus. Can you use the spell on it ?"  
Ethan accepted but a part of him felt sorry for the future burglars who would try to steal from Thomas'home.  
Nolwenn was still fuming about Dulaque and her broken ocarina. She decided to pick up the pieces and to put them inside a bag. She hoped she could find something to fix it at the Annex. If not, she was going to hunt Dulaque down and to rip his arms off his body.


	4. Chiropracticing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenkins cracking bones.

"Crack!"  
Nolwenn gasped and made herself relax. Jenkins was explaining the whole procedure to Eve as the blond woman was actually sitting on a near chair and staring at the tall man with a doubtful glare. Her shoulders and back were killing her after a particulary difficult mission involving greek bulls and she needed to get some of her bones replaced. The problem : as much she knew about Jenkins'healing abilities, she wasn't very trusting about letting him pop and replace her bones. That's how Nolwenn found herself being the guinea pig and was actually being used as an demonstration for the soldier and the three LiT.  
"Crack."  
That was her spine...  
Cassandra was eyeing the red leather bracelets tied to the frenchs'wrists : they were magical binds created to keep her draconic parts in check so nothing would show up during the procedure. Nolwenn only had got enough time to put them on before having to lie down on the table. She was still keeping her dragonskin secret from Eve and Jenkins and the Librarians weren't going to betray her trust. She would tell them when she would be ready. Someday...  
"Clack crack."  
The left shoulder.  
Eve was staring at her co-guardian letting herself being handled in such a manner. It din't seem painful. In fact, the french woman seemed to relax as the tall man was litteraly cracking her whole spine and neck. She could tell that the whole explanation-thing wasn't understood by Nolwenn, as Jenkins was just giving her very short sentences as instructions.  
"Breathe in. Out. Relax. In. Out."  
"Crack."  
The neck.  
Ezekiel was making a face everytime he heard a bone cracking and Jacob was watching the scene with fascination. How a man that tall and that strong could be able to do that without breaking something and causing some iremediable injury ?  
"Does it hurt ? Finally asked Eve after a rather loud cracking noise.  
-No, answered Nolwenn nearly purring. Feels great."  
Jenkins had a small smile at the answer and continued his ministrations until he decided it was enough. The french woman was feeling good and no bone had been snapped in half by the tall Caretaker.  
"So, Colonel. As you can see : chiropractice is perfectly safe. Now, will you let me replace your shoulders and spine ? I fear those corynthian bulls have done a real number on you."  
Eve sighed and, after a warning look toward the LiT, finally accepted to sit on the table. Jenkins made the Librarians and the small Guardian leave the room and turned around to face the fearsome woman.  
"Now, if you have listened to my explanations, let's start. Lie down on your stomach and let me do my work..."  
The first crack got followed by a loud surprised exclamation and so many swearing words that the rest of the team prefered to retreat toward the mezzanine in the Main Room and wait until the danger had passed.


	5. Springtrap's musings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Springtrap the pet rabbit is staying at the Annex and he wants to make sure his mom is safe with the new humans.

Springtrap was proud. His mom was always telling him how smart and pretty he was. Of course he was pretty : he was a flemish giant with a nearly golden furcoat ! How could he not be pretty with such a beautiful fur ?  
Yes, Springtrap was really proud of himself...  
And he had a really important job : protecting his mom from bad humans, like the mailman or the neighbors. He never left his mom alone : he had to be sure she was always safe, even when she was taking a shower. He was her personal bodyguard, ready to strike fear into the heart of his ennemies.  
Right now, he was laying on the floor in the Annex, lazily watching his mom's new human companions : they seemed nice enough for him to allow them near her. But could he trust them with her safety ? He needed to check that !  
He got up and started his research.

First, there was the female human called "Colonel Baird" or "Eve".  
She was fierce and strong and seemed always ready to slaugther intruders in the territory that was this large place called "the Annex". She was actually hitting a punching ball. Well, she was a good guard. He could tell she was a fierce territorial one and he was feeling a bit bad for the next intruder...  
"Hey, Springtrap. What are you doing here ? This is not a place to play. Shoo ! Shoo ! Come on : shoo!"  
Like he said : a territorial one...

Second was a male one called "Jacob Stone" or "Cowboy".  
This male was big and strong. He was also training with Eve. A good protector for this place. A shame he never had food with him or Springtrap would have liked him as much as he liked the smaller other male. He was nice enough to pet him when he was coming closer to greet him. He was always reading something of fawning over very old stuff like a young rabbit over his fresh banana.  
"Hello, Big Bun'. Want a scratch ? Come here Long Ears."  
And yes, he was giving good scratches...

Next was the smaller male : "Ezekiel Jones"  
Springtrap very liked him : he always had snacks to share with him, and rabbits love sharing food. He wasn't a fighter, more a scout, something like that... He was always disappearing into the weird glowing doors and coming back with things. Was he like cats or magpies ? Maybe taking objects from people was a sort of way of proving his worth ? Springtrap wasn't an expert in human courtship rituals but he could tell that gift bringing was a part of the courtship.  
"Hey, Goldy-mate ! Come here. Look what I found !"  
And he talked a lot. He loved to brag about the stolen things, to show Spring' what they were and how he got them. After that, they would share some biscuits and chill together like two old friends on the couch.

After, there was a young female named "Cassandra".  
This one wasn't a fighter at all. She didn't have an ounce of fight in her body. In the wild, she would not survive more than 3 days on her own. Maybe it was why she was always with the two younger males : she needed protection and they were providing it. She was good at baking though. Springtrap loved to be the first to have a taste of any newly freshly baked goods with her. She was nice and cute. And she always gave him some good petting.  
"Hey there, sweetie. Come to say hello to auntie Cassandra !"  
Well, maybe she was the runt of this warren, but she was the best at giving pets.  
And finally, the big older male : "Jenkins".  
This male was tall, even for a human. And quite large. Maybe he was the alpha or had been an alpha earlier... Springtrap could tell he was strong and wise. And this human saved him from the bowel stasis a few weeks ago. He had never seen him fight. Was he too old to fight ? Was it the reason why the seemingely alpha would let his place to the more violent "Baird" ? Maybe he just didn't want to fight and prefered to let the blonde female do the work for him ? Or maybe he was just waiting for a bigger challenge... He was taller than most humans Springtrap had met after all.  
"Good Morning Mr. Springtrap. You can stay here if you want but no chewing on books !"  
Pfft ! As if... He was a well-behaved rabbit (his mom said so) not a brat-bunny !

Apparently, there was another male named "Flynn" but he wasn't here. Maybe he was an outcast, or just an explorer, searching for new territories to claim. After all, more territories meant more food and space for the warren. Not that actual one called "Annex" was small... It was really spacious ! But more space could be beneficial too.   
Springtrap still needed to form his own opinion on the "Flynn" but he could already tell his mom that she had found a good warren here and he would be happy to live here if she decided to relocate their small burrow. 

Happy with his findings, he ran back to his mom's desk and flopped at her feet.  
"Hey there, Spring'. Did you bother Jenkins again ? He won't be happy if you keep doing this."  
How dared Mom to doubt him ?! He never bothered the tall male ! He was a good boy ! He just wanted to help the big human but he seemed to never listen to his suggestions. Silly human... Not his fault if humans could not understand the language of rabbits... No, he was a good bun' and if the tall Jenkins was bothered by his presence, then he would have to learn to deal with it. Springtrap was happy to be here and he wanted to stay here as long as possible.


End file.
